


By Your Side

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. </p><p>Written for the Obscure & British Comment-Ficathon 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

“Ace!”

“Ray… RAY…”

Ace drags the girl back from the edge, noting that since they have been travelling together Ray takes more risks but also trusts her to keep her safe. She remembers a time when she was the one trusting someone else, now she is the one in charge.   
“Don’t wander off…”

Even as she speaks the words she knows she’s talking the same words as The Professor… Doctor. Even now she can’t help but think of him as the Professor. He would be proud, she thinks, seeing her now. She has her own companion… Ray. Ray who he had told her about, Ray who she had sought out on leaving the Academy. Ray seems sweet enough, shy but fierce. 

They walk away once the job is done, of course, leaving UNIT staring after them. The two of them look the same age, although Ace is now far, far older. Ray doesn’t seem to mind her age, the two of them spend long enough alone in their TARDIS, their home. 

Ray never once asks for her own rooms, she chooses instead to spend the time on the TARDIS at Ace’s side. Ace isn’t sure what made her kiss Ray, but she’s glad she did. Travelling together, like this, works. She isn’t alone and Ray is happiest when loved, it works for them both.


End file.
